Halloween Night
by BeMyBumChum
Summary: SMUT ALERT! This is my first smut-type-thingy. Feel free to make fun of me. I love it. Please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ooh, how creative. A Halloween lemon. That is awesome. O.O Well anyway, let's get on with the story.**

It was a cold fall night. The breeze was blowing the leaves across the ground, yard to yard. The little children were trick or treating. The adults were at home passing out the candy. The teenagers, well, they were partying the night away.

**-Edward Point Of View-**

"Pass the beer Bella!" Jasper's words slurred as he grabbed the beer from her.

"I need to piss!" Bella announced before walking into a wall. We all laughed at her. "Shut the fuck up and take me to the bathroom Edward!" She yelled. I had a feeling she would be in there for a while.

After taking Bella to the bathroom, Jasper ran in and puked. I chuckled and walked into the living room where Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, was watching 'Halloween'. She jumped when I sat down next to her.

"Scared much?" I joked. She nodded. "You get scared so easily." I told her. She growled and hid in my chest when someone died.

She screamed so loud, it knocked me off the couch. Alice landed on my chest. Her petite body on top of mine felt nice, but this was my brother's girlfriend. I have to stop thinking about her on me. Shit. Boner status.

"I can tell." She whispered to me. Fuck, did I say that out loud? "Yeah, you did." She answered.

Dammit. "Uh, I'm sorry. Maybe we should... You know... Like get u-" I didn't get to finish. Alice's lips were molding with mine. She cupped my face while I placed my hands in the small of her back.

When we broke away from the kiss, Alice slid her hands under my shirt. "Nice body, Eddie boy." She giggled.

I moved my hands to the top of her shoulders and gently nudged her so she was straddling me. "Alice, what are you doing?"

She leaned in towards my ear, nibbled on my earlobe, and whispered "I'M not doing anything. WE are doing something."

"And what might that something be?" Was she actually thinking of-

"How about I show you?" She slid down so she could unbutton my pants. I stopped her before she could slide down the zipper.

"Two things Alice. One, are you sure you want to? And two, what about Jasper and Bella?" If Bella or Jasper found out we did anything, even kiss, I would get my ass kicked.

She sighed. "I'm sure I want to and we won't tell. Simple." Alice unzipped and pulled down my pants so they were at my knees.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she slid down my boxers and my erection sprang free. She licked her lips before putting them on my tip. Her head started to bob up and down my shaft. It felt so good.

"Mmm... Uhh... Alice..." I whispered. "I'm... About to... Come..." Then she stopped. I looked down at her. "What the fuck?"

She laughed. "Oh you silly boy. You didn't think I would let you come alone, did you?" I nodded my head. Alice gasped very dramaticly before tugging down her skirt. "Come one Eddie. I'm not that mean." She moved to the couch with her legs spread. I just stared at her. "You and Bella haven't done anything, have you?"

I dropped my head. "No. I'm a little inexperienced." I felt embarrassed admitting this to Alice. She was the Gossip Queen so, who knows. It might be on Face Book by the end of the night.

"Well Bella and I have had lots of fun." She smirked. "Now you should have fun too." Her little fingers brought up my chin so I would look at her. "You do know how to do this right?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "Simple."

Alice smiled widely. "Then show me."

I hesitated before diving my head down to Alice's womanhood. I noticed she was wet so I licked up the juices. Every lick, Alice would moan softly. She had the most heavenly moan. I gently bit down on her clit, which caused her to intertwine her fingers with my hair and moan loudly. She pulled my head closer to her, if it was possible. I slowly put in one finger and god, was she tight.

"Damn Alice." I said as I put in another finger and thrusted them in and out. She kept moaning louder and louder.

With one final moan, she screamed my name in ecstasy. I greedily lapped up all the juices. She looked at me and smiled lazily. "I'm not done yet."

I lifted my head so I could kiss her. She licked my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I opened my mouth for her. Alice's tongue glided against my tongue. She was tasting herself. That is so fucking hot.

She broke away from the kiss and made me sit on the couch. I watched her as she came over to me, moved her entrance so it was right over my shaft, and lower herself on me. We both moaned in satisfaction.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

**What do you think happened? Leave it in a review!**

**I promise to finish I just want to know what you think happened.**

**-iEmoPandaBear**

**XX XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's what happened after "WHAT THE FUCK!"**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck fuck. My brother caught us in the act. Alice and I both looked at him with apologetic eyes. Then Bella walked, or should I say stumbled, next to Jasper. His eyes were about to pop out of his head, whereas Bella's were full of tears.

"How could you? My best friend?" Was all I would make-out before she started to breakdown. Jasper knelt down next to her and started to rub her back.

His head shot up. "What the fuck, man?" He said before walking Bella out of the house. "I'll talk to you later about this _brother_.

Alice got up off me and looked at the clock. "What time did we start?" She asked, like nothing happened about a minute ago.

"Uh... Midnight?" I guessed. I glanced at the clock. It was 1:45 AM. "Wow." I whispered.

Alice shuffled around to get her clothes. "I'm going to talk to Bells. You got Jasper. Good luck." She said quickly before walking outside.

Jasper walked in looking really pissed. "So let me get this straight. You and Alice... While we were in the bathroom... Then I walk in..." He was whispering to himself. He does that when he's super angry.

"Can I explain?" I asked in a small voice.

"Hell no! You had sex with Alice! What the fuck, man? Did you even THINK of how Bella and I would feel? I mean, any emotion at all? Do you have any common sense in that 17 year old, hormone crazed, jackass of a head?" I didn't answer. I wanted him to let it all out. "I didn't fucking think so." We started to walk towards me. "Did you think at all?" I stepped back a little bit. "You stupid fucking retard." He got closer and I hit the wall. Oh fuck. "I." Step. "Will." Step. "Fucking." He stops right in front of me. "Kill you." His nose touched my nose. "Got it?" He asked. I nodded my head quickly. Then he stepped back. "As long as you don't do it again, you will live." I let out a sigh of relief. "But if I hear you cheat on Bella, especially with Alice, I will kick your little, scrawny ass. Bella is a good girlfriend. You break her heart, you will die bitch." He is very protective... Haven't you noticed?

"Can I go now? I need to explain to Bella." I whispered.

He looked at me with suspicion, then let me go. "I mean it."

"Got it. I'll see you later." I went upstairs first because I literally shit myself when Jasper was saying he would kill me.

After changing I talked to Bella. She smacked me a few times, Alice smacked me too, but overall Bella was okay. I just explained to her that I did it for her, for me to gain experience, ans she was okay with it. But I still have a feeling that I won't be going out without Jasper or Bella anymore. Defiantly not with Alice.

**A/N I hope you liked the short ending. Please review and favorite. Check out the other stories too. And I guess that's it...**

**-iEmoPandaBear**

**XX XX**


End file.
